


No, I'm just thinking.

by TheLilNugget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: People often tell Luna that she thinks too much. But she loves to get lost in her own mind.





	No, I'm just thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this last night, because I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head. At first, I thought about doing a Tweek x Craig, where it's Craig who thinks a lot, but I ended up choosing this ship because A: I thought that it would make more sense to choose this one, and B: Because I haven't written a story with these two yet. I'm working on one, but I don't have any ideas for it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I usually don't remember when it happens. Why it happens. I used to get comments about it, that I scared people when I did it. But not so much anymore. I guess that they got used to it, just like I got used to that people don't always treat me like they treat others.

 

It's not like it's weird that it happens, I’m actually surprised that it never happens to anyone else. Well, except for  _ him _ , but that's not strange at all.

 

I think too much, people tell me. I care too much about little details, I look too closely at things that doesn't exist. I have to get back to reality, I have to snap out of it.

 

But what if I don't want to? I don’t.

 

I think a lot, very much actually. I think about everything from the first time I held a wand, to the day I witnessed my mother’s death. Sometimes, I  _ do  _ think too much. I focus too much on bad things, and forget my reality that isn't so bad. I like to think that I have a good life, with people who care about me. I could never live without my dad for example, he has always been there. And I could never live without my friends, Harry, Ginny and my soul mate. I could never be without them or him. 

 

I write down my thoughts sometimes, but not always. Some thoughts are meant to be kept in your head, and only in your head, but some are meant to be ideas, to be remembered. Then I write it down, I try to catch my moment and keep it. Sometimes I'll put it on my wall, then I can see it everyday to be reminded of what I once thought about. It can distract me from bad thoughts, those who I'd rather not think about at all. The ones that shouldn't be there. But if I write something down, it's usually a good thought. But not always.

 

My soul mate always tells me that I'm beautiful when I think. That my face gets soft and neutral, my eyes sparkle and highlights the blue in them, my mouth slightly moving. My eyelids softly closing and opening, my hair falling down. But I don't notice these things. All those little things are things that he has told me about. When I think, he sits there and looks at me, capturing every movement I make, every sound I make and every little freckle on my nose. I don't have many, but he sees the ones I have. He says that he loves the way my eyes look down when I think about something sad, the way my nose wrinkles when I think about something funny and the way my mouth curl upwards into a small smile when I think about him. He sees all this, I know, because he put the thoughts he had on a paper like me. He gave it to me to show how much he loves every little thing about me. The way I laugh, the way I smell and the way I think too much.

 

I think about life too. How we're all born and then we die. How everything is decided for us as we go, how every decision we make, make impacts on our lives. I remind myself that I have to treasure my life, that I have to make the most of it. Every day is a gift, even if not every day is good. Even if my life isn't always happy, I have to remember it. The sad parts are also parts. Just like the good parts. The bad parts does as much as the nice ones, they still decide who I am, what I want to be, and what I shall become. How every detail is thought out. How every little thing in my life is worth caring for.

 

Suddenly I hear a snore and look down, carefully. I smile at the sight of my boyfriend, as he snores quietly on my naked shoulder. It's the end of the summer, but I still walk around without a shirt, because I just feel more free that way. We're sitting on a rock at the beach, watching the sunset. I look up at the beautiful constellation of red, yellow, pink and orange. It all blends together and creates perfect harmony. I feel my thoughts come creeping back, it feels as if I'm going to go back into my dream palace, and keep thinking for all eternity. Luckily, I have a person that stops me from running away with my mind, and stay on earth with him. I feel him moving slightly and I know that he's awake. I've been with him long enough to know those things. I shift my head to smell his brown, soft hair. We don't make eye contact, but we don't have to. We both know that the other one is there, even if we can't see them. He sighs, and shift so that his nose and mouth is buried in my pale shoulder. I know that the question is coming.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Neville asks me. He always asks that, just to make sure that he won't lose me. That I won't get lost in my own mind. Sometimes it's needed. Sometimes, I have to talk to someone about everything that's going on inside my head. Sometimes I open up to him, sometimes I don't. But I've done it enough times for him to know that I trust him with my thoughts. I gently slip my hand inside his. His is warm and toasty, mine is cold. I wonder if he'll ask me if I'm cold. He doesn't. He knows that I don't wear a shirt because I want to. Because it's hot outside. And then it doesn't matter what the people walking by says. As long as I am comfortable with his company, he will be proud of calling me his girlfriend. I reach behind my back and let my hair fall down. The rubber band that kept my hair up I put in my pocket, and I try to stay focused on Neville. When I feel my hair tickle my naked shoulders, I kiss Neville gently on his hair.

 

“Everything and nothing.”

 

Neville just nods.

 

“Is something wrong?” He mumbles.

 

I smile down at him again, and bury my nose in his hair again.

 

“No, I’m just thinking.”

 

I feel Neville’s smile against my shoulder.

 

“I know, darling. I know.”

 

He squeezes my hand. I look away at the sunset again, and from then I don't remember when I started thinking too much again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know that it's not a masterpiece, but I wrote it at 10 pm, alright? I'm sick too, so don't take this too seriously. We're all friends here! 
> 
> If you're a big Nuna shipper (Like me XD), let me know in the comments, and I'll try to write my other Nuna fic.
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


End file.
